Fluttershy's Darkest Secret
by MegaNaraku
Summary: Fluttershy has a secret she has kept from all of her friends, and the town of Ponyville. A secret kept hidden for so long. Can it actually be exploited, in hopes that nothing bad will happen?


It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Everypony in Ponyville was busy; whether it was buying things, or just playing with each other. Twilight was studying away for a new spell she wanted to learn. Applejack was helping Big Mac shake down apples from the trees. Pinkie Pie was hopping from store to store, seeing what random things might catch her attention. Rarity was locked away in her room designing a new dress for her to show off to everypony. Ponyville was busy. Everypony had something to do; all except Fluttershy that is. She woke up and gave out a weak yawn, as she greeted her animal friends that surrounded her. She trotted downstairs and started to feed the animals that horded her house. She reached down and handed Angel a carrot.

"Here you go. I hope you enjoy it," she said in a calm, sweet voice. Angel looked at her and took the carrot, as he shoved it all in his mouth and ran off. Fluttershy smiled, and cheerfully trotted to the town square. Greeting all the ponies that passed her by, she made her way to Sugarcube Corner, where Mr. and Mrs. Cake greeted her with a huge smile.

"Welcome Fluttershy; is there anything we can get you?" asked Mr. Cake.

"Umm. No thanks, its fine. I just stopped by to see if Pinkie Pie might be here," she said softly.

Mrs. Cake nodded and came back with Pinkie Pie only a minute later. Pinkie hopped over to Fluttershy and got an inch away from her face, bouncing up and down nonstop.

"Hiya Fluttershy! What do you need? Cake, sweets, a lollipop? OH! Or perhaps…"

"No. I just wanted you to spend the day with me. Everyone else seems awfully busy today," Fluttershy interrupted.

Pinkie Pie stopped talking for a second, and hopped around Fluttershy. "Of course I will spend the day with you silly. I am your best friend after all!" Fluttershy smiled as they both trotted out the door. They both made their way back to the village square, where they ran into Twilight who had a book she was carrying, using her magic.

"Hey you two; I was just about to head back to my library. Do you want to come along?"

"Sorry, but Pinkie and I already have plans. But I will make sure to stop by later Twilight," Fluttershy stated.

Twilight looked at both of them and nodded her head. "Well, alright then. I need to work on some spells anyways. I hope you two have fun. Stop by if you need anything." They then both parted ways, and went in different directions. Pinkie and Flutter walked for a few minutes without saying a word. Bored, Pinkie finally spoke up.

"So where are we going anyways?"

Fluttershy stopped and looked at her. "We're going to my house. I know you haven't been there in a while, and Angel might need some company. He has been a handful lately," she said with a sigh.

Pinkie hugged her tightly and stood up and her hind legs.

"Don't you worry Fluttershy, if you need somepony to babysit Angel; I am the best in Ponyville!" she proudly shouted.

Startled, Fluttershy walked past Pinkie and started to talk.

"Well, I don't really need you to babysit him. He just needs company. And it looks like we are here now. I hope it isn't too messy."

Once inside, Fluttershy told Pinkie Pie to wait in the living room while she made something for both of them to eat. Like an obedient guest, Pinkie sat down on the floor waiting for her arrival. Fluttershy came back with two bowls of salad. "I know you mostly eat sweets, but this is all I have right now," Fluttershy said as she lowered her head. Pinkie blissfully smiled. "Oh, don't worry about it. This is just fine." They both sat down, next to each other. Pinkie burrowed her face in the bowl and chowed down, while Fluttershy gave her a look of concern. Pinkie looked up as some broccoli fell out of her stuffed mouth.

"What's wrong Fluttershy? Aren't you going to eat some? It's really….good." Pinkie's eyes grew heavy. She tried to keep them open, but it was inevitable. Her eyesight became blurry, and her head felt dizzy. She looked up at Fluttershy just before she hit the ground. Fluttershy stood over the unconscious pony and sighed in relief. "Thank god. I haven't eaten in a while," She said contentedly. Her head lowered to listen to her heartbeat. It had stopped. She sniffed the pony and closed her eyes in delight. "Mmmm. Smells like a pink, delicious treat to me," Fluttershy said as her mouth drooled. She opened her mouth as wide as she could, and tore into the pony's left side. Her teeth sunk in deep, as she bit down with all of her strength. With a strong grip, she yanked on the flesh, as it peeled up like a banana and made a wet, slippery sound. The blood oozed onto the wood floor and trickled down the sides of the pony. Fluttershy gave it one more yank and the piece of flesh tore off, leaving a circle like indention on Pinkie Pie.

"Oh my, the taste of Pinkie Pie is amazing. I wonder how the other ponies taste?" Fluttershy spoke aloud. She looked back down and took several small bites, ripping the muscles out of her side. Her wood floor was covered in blood, but it didn't bother her one bit. She ate and ate until she reached the middle. Pinkie's intestines had slid out and were on the floor. Fluttershy jumped up and grabbed some salt. "This is what I forgot; silly me." She sprinkled some salt onto the intestines and gobbled them up quickly. She paused for a moment and leaned over to Pinkie's lifeless face. Slowly, she licked the eyeball, and smacked her lips. She then bit on it softly, and then increased little by little. The eye split, and Fluttershy made sure all of the blood and liquid drained down into her throat. She ate through the eye socket, and licked her lips. Fluttershy's mouth was covered in Pinkie's blood, and so was her floor.

"I really need to clean this mess up. It looks awful," Fluttershy said as she sighed. "I hate cleaning up after a good meal." Before she could get things situated, she heard a knock on her door. Startled, she grabbed the dead pony, and hid her in the closet as she quickly ran to see who was outside. As she opened the door, she was approached by Twilight Sparkle.


End file.
